1. Field of the Invention
The first aspect of the present invention relates to a system for moulding three-dimensional products from a mass of one or more food starting materials which are suitable for consumption, in particular human consumption.
The invention is deemed suitable in particular for the moulding of products from a meat mass, such as for hamburgers and the like, but other edible masses, for example of fish, potato, dough, etc. are also conceivable.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
WO 00/30458 and WO 2004/002229 have disclosed systems having a production device provided with a frame, a mould member designed as a mould drum and provided with at least one mould cavity, the frame supporting the mould member, and furthermore provided with mass feed means for feeding the mass to the one or more mould cavities of the mould member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,039, for example, has disclosed a system having a mould member designed as a mould plate which can move to and fro.
It is an object of the first aspect of the invention to propose measures which enhance the expedient use of systems of this type.
Moreover, it is an object of the first aspect of the invention to propose improvements in the area of the cleaning of systems of this type.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a system for moulding three-dimensional products from a mass of one or more food starting materials which are suitable for consumption, as well as a mould drum designed and intended for a system for moulding three-dimensional products from a mass of one or more food starting materials suitable for consumption. Further advantageous embodiments are described in the dependent claims 2-4 and 6-11.
A third aspect of the invention relates to a system, the system furthermore comprising a storage device for storing a plurality of mould members. The storage device and if appropriate the further system is preferably designed as will be explained on the basis of the first aspect of the invention.
A fourth aspect of the invention relates to a system, in which each removable mould member is provided with an identification, and in which the system comprises recognition means for recognizing the identification of a mould member. Furthermore, the system is preferably designed as will be explained on the basis of the first aspect of the invention.
A fifth aspect of the invention relates to a system, in which the mould member can is removable from the frame and in which the system furthermore comprises a memory for storing at least one history of a mould member. Furthermore the system is preferably designed as will be explained on the basis of the first aspect of the invention.
The various aspects of the invention also relate to a method for moulding three-dimensional products from a mass of one or more food starting materials which are suitable for consumption, in particular human consumption, in which use is made of a system of this type.
It will be clear that the various aspects of the invention can be realized separately and/or in all possible combinations.